Christmas Presents
by arsenicCatnip33
Summary: Ada's own christmas present for her friend and brother


Christmas Presents (Oz Bezarius One-Shot)

"Luna! Wake up!" a voice called, pulling Luna out of her peaceful and warm sleep.

"Huh…?" she mumbled out groggily. Opening her reddish brown eyes, she found a glob of blonde hair hanging in her face. "Ada..?" she groaned to her school roommate, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Come on! You're coming to my place for Christmas break! Remember?" she said, excitement clear in her voice.

That's right…she had agreed to going to the Bezarius' mansion for Christmas break…why had she agreed to that again?

"What time is it?" she asked, blinking her eyes at the blinding sunlight streaming through the open window.

There was a pause.

"7:30." Ada said innocently, holding a pillow up.

Luna chucked a pillow at her, which she managed to block with her own.

"Let me sleep." She sighed, rolling over and pulling the sheets over her head, hoping for a bit more sleep that morning.

"But nii-sama and Gilbert are coming to pick us up!" she declared, shaking her gently.

The mention of Oz made her roll over.

Biiig mistake.

Ada stared down at her, the most innocent and pure look on her face. Luna hated it when she pulled the innocent look on her. She could never say no to it…

Luna sighed. "Alriiight. I'm up, I'm up." She groaned, shoving the blankets off her and getting out of bed.

"Okay! Stay there." Ada said, stopping her in the middle of the bedroom.

Luna watched as she went over to the closet, shuffling through it. Whatever it was she was looking for, it wasn't good...

Help me god…

"...Do I really have to wear this?" Luna asked, staring at herself in the mirror. Ada had…somehow managed to sneak some…Santa costume into the school…_and_…got her to wear it.

Maybe she was still half asleep?

"It looks cute on you!" Ada said, smiling as she looked out the window. "Ah come on! The carriage is here!" she said. And without giving Luna a chance to protest, she grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the school.

"Eh? Where's nii-sama?" Ada asked, once she found out her brother wasn't there. "He's at home still." Gilbert said, sitting in the carriage alone. It was then he noticed Luna, getting dragged into the carriage by Ada…

"..."

Ada pulled Luna inside, sitting her down across from Gilbert. "Isn't she cute?" she asked, acting like a little girl at Christmas.

_(Ironic?)_

Gilbert stared at her a few moments before looking away, face flushed red.

Once at the Bezarius's mansion, Oz was already waiting outside for them. Making Luna even more embarrassed than she already was. Why?

Well some odd reason…Ada had somehow found out that she was crushing on her older brother. Which only made her more determined…Thus, the Santa costume…

"Ada! Gil! Luna!" he called, grinning as he ran up to the carriage once they stopped. Gil got out first, followed by Ada…and lastly, Luna.

Oz stared at her as she stepped out of the carriage, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

_'Cute!' _Oz thought inwardly, as he looked at her.

"Welcome…to the Bezarius Household." He said, bowing to her as he held out his hand.

Luna blushed, placing her hand in his. "T-Thank you for allowing me to come." She said, bowing as well.

Oz grinned, taking her hand as he spun her around. "Where'd you get the outfit?" he asked curiously, looking down at her.

Luna fidgeted slightly under his gaze. "A-Ada got it for me." She said, her blush becoming more evident.

"It looks good on you." He said, leading her towards the front door, where she followed him inside.

Later that night, while everone was having a good time and playing games…Oscar…

_(Wonder where this could lead?)_

Came in, declaring that everyone should have some _juice._

Well…Im sure you could guess where this lead.

_Everyone…maybe except Oz, was drunk._

_Ada included._

"Oz.." Luna giggled, walking over to him as she sat down on his lap.

Oz blinked, looking down at the drunk girl in his lap. "Yes Luna?" he asked, smiling lightly at how cute she was.

"What does Oz want for Christmas?" she asked, leaning into him slightly. No, she wasn't one of those very forward and sexual drunks. She was more of a cute drunk…though she tended to be a bit more confident than she usually could be.

Oz thought for a moment before he smiled and laughed. "You really want to know?" he asked, tapping her nose. "Mhm.." Luna replied, taking another sip of her drink.

"Well…" Oz started, getting up as he pulled her along with him. "Its not something that can be bought.." he said, walking out onto the balcony with her as he stared out at the sky.

Luna cocked her head to the side, confused. "It cant be bought. But isn't that…like..impossible?" she asked, unable to comprehend anything at the moment.

Oz just laughed. "It's a living thing actually." He added afterward.

Luna walked over to him and stood beside him. "Oh you mean like a puppy?" she asked, stupidly drunk by now.

Oz shook his head. "Shes cuter." He said, looking over at her. "Shes a bit shorter than me…she gets embarrassed really easily actually." He laughed at the thought. "And shes always smiling and being nice. No matter the circumstances." He said, looking up at the sky again.

Luna looked at him curiously. "She sounds really sweet." She giggled, looking up at the stars. An odd sting in her chest, causing her to come back to her senses a bit…just a bit.

Oz nodded. "You want to know another thing?" he asked, looking down at her.

_No._

"Yes sir!" she said, grinning, trying to play it off…like she wasn't jealous…

_Wait…was she?_

Oz shifted a bit closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer. "I love her…for the longest time now." He said softly.

Luna stared up into his emerald green eyes. The exact thing that had pulled her in the very first time she met him.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sudden closeness. Her buzz definitely starting to wear off…due to the fact that she was definitely feeling something as she listened to him describe his feelings for some…_girl._

"And another thing.." he continued.

_No…stop._

_I don't want to hear anymore!_

"I think I'm finally going to tell her."

_Stop…please._

_I don't want to know.._

_I don't want to hear this…_

"And guess who it is?" he asked, looking down at her curiously.

_I don't want to know!_

"Who?"

Oz grinned, a spark in his eyes as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Luna."

_…_

"M-Me?" she asked, shell shocked.

Oz nodded, gently lifting her face to his as he pressed his lips against hers in a soft, yet loving kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, pulling away to gaze into her eyes.

She could only nod, feeling stupid inwardly, thinking he was in love with another girl..

"I love you..Oz Bezarius." She said, pulling him back into a kiss.

He just grinned, kissing her back.

"And the funny thing is…you look absolutely adorable in that Santa suit." He said.

Luna blushed, hitting his chest lightly, but made no comment to it.

This had to be _the _best Christmas she'd ever experienced.


End file.
